Noisserp - Wakfu Saison 3
by Goelette
Summary: Tu dois maintenant choisir entre ton ami et ton frère. Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Querellés à propos du menu de la semaine, embrouillés vis-à-vis d'un entraînement trop dangereux pour leur cadet, contredits pour l'utilisation de l'Eliacube, ça, oui, mais ils étaient toujours restés alliés. Alternative de la Saison 3 centrée sur Yugo, Adamaï et Amalia.
1. Chapter 1 : Chaleur oubliée

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de lire le pavé : réécriture de la saison 3. Je ne critique pas l'équipe, cœur sur eux. Centrée sur Yugo/Amalia/Adamaï. Oropo ne sera plus god tier. Je prends les idées. Island of Wakfu. **

** Et pour les courageux : je compte écrire une fanfiction sur la saison 3 de Wakfu. Disons une sorte de… réécriture. En effet, je fais partie des fans qui ont été mitigés sur la fin de la saison, mais qui attendent impatiemment la saison 4 (qui est en vérité une saison 3 : partie 2)… si elle sort un jour (si vous n'êtes pas au courant, je vous renvoie sur le blog de Tot, le scénariste).**

**Je ne suis pas ici pour critiquer le travail du scénariste et de l'équipe, bien au contraire, simplement proposer une sorte d'alternative, très modeste. Je pense que nous avons tous voulu, sur telle ou telle œuvre, voir un dénouement différent de la version canonique, c'est mon cas ici pour les points suivants :**

**\- Dans cette fiction, j'insisterai particulièrement sur 3 personnages de la Confrérie du Tofu : Amalia, Yugo et Adamaï (oui, il y aura du Yumalia) ;**

**\- Un certain Eliatrope sortira de sa dimension blanche**

**\- Puisqu'on parle toujours de Yugo, j'insisterai bien sûr sur ce que j'attendais le plus dans cette saison 3 : une mise au point sur ses erreurs (SPOIL : il y aura des nuances vis-à-vis de ses choix, de sa position de roi et peut-être si j'y arrive, croisons les doigts, de ses décisions prises dans ses vies passées) ;**

**\- Les objectifs d'Oropo et des demi-dieux seront (légèrement ?) modifiés ;**

**\- J'aimerais beaucoup approfondir certains demi-dieux, en particulier Kali, mais j'avoue ne pas être au point sur ces personnages, donc si vous voyez des incohérences… **

**\- Oropo ne sera plus « lié à tout » et le bébé d'Eva ne sera pas « tout puissant » ; **

**\- J'aimerais de tout cœur, dans la mesure du possible, parler de l'histoire des Eliatropes (j'ai une préférence pour celle plus nuancée qui a été contée dans le jeu Islands of Wakfu) ;**

**\- Ceci n'est qu'une modeste démarche d'une fan de la série animé, il risque d'y avoir des incohérence par rapport au Iore. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous en voyez, dès que je ne serai pas sûre de ce que j'avance, je penserai à rajouter un astérisque ;**

**\- N'hésitez pas à proposer dans les commentaires vos idées (pistes de réflexion pour tel ou tel personnage, des explications sur certains personnages, une modification ou ajout, etc.), si vous voulez des scènes précises, je ne promets rien, mais si elles s'intègrent bien à l'histoire et à mon idée de cette saison 3, ce sera un grand plaisir de les mettre par écrit ! Ici, le but est de se faire plaisir ! \o/**

**CHAPITRE 1 : CHALEUR OUBLIEE **

_« Tu dois maintenant choisir entre ton ami et ton frère. »_

A la huitième heure, la frégate se mit sur le vent. Une population hétérogène constituait l'équipage, dirigé sous les ordres du capitaine Smouse Lett. Si les marins avaient des rides profondes et quelques cicatrices brûlées par le sel, la capitaine du navire pouvait jouir d'une mine radieuse, éclairée par ses yeux pétillants, à tel point que le dragon jurait que ses cristallins étaient composés d'eau gazeuse. Il se sentit comme agressé par cet élan de jovialité, contrastant avec l'atmosphère générale naturellement pesante.

Il n'avait jamais aimé les voyages en bateau, lui qui était une créature du ciel et des étoiles. Ce genre de transport le rendait nerveux, que ce soit par la lenteur imposée par l'alizé épuisé ou encore la malheureuse monotonie de la navigation océane. Les marins parlèrent peu, trop occupés dans leur besogne, et lorsqu'ils osaient dévoiler leur gencive noire et leurs dents déchaussées, c'était bien souvent pour lâcher une plainte mal prononcée à l'égard de la traversée ou de la météo ardente. Pourtant, il ne sentit chaleur qu'à l'endroit où reposait une petite osamodas aux cheveux roses reposait.

« N'y a-t-il pas plus beau continent que la mer ? »

Il ne se rappelait pas de ses anciennes vies, mais ne put s'empêcher de jurer qu'il avait toujours connu plus grand. Du haut de son marchepied, son regard vague se dirigea vers le hunier, toisant son combat avec le vent. Rapidement lassé, il se décida à marmonner une semi-réponse, que même la capitaine Ecaflip ne put en distinguer tous les mots.

« On en a déjà parlé, si on arrive autrement, on se fera remarquer, expliqua la petite osamodas de sa voix fluette, qui avait visiblement pu traduire les paroles de la créature. »

En guise de réponse, il tira sec sur le masque de la fillette pour lui rabattre sur le visage. Elle gloussa, grogna, puis se calait de nouveau contre la forme humanoïde de ce qu'elle considérait être comme son grand frère. L'Ecafilp avisa le duo atypique avec un sourire mièvre avant de donner des ordres au marin qui s'était permis plusieurs minutes de répit sur le panneau des écoutilles. Le torse bombé, fière, elle réexposa ses indications au timonier sur leur destination. Le navigateur Sadida se garda de dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour mettre le cap sur son royaume natal.

Alibert, Chibi et Grougaloragran

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, groggy de sommeil. Dans son rêve, Alibert savourait un repas avec sa famille. Son regard embrassait la table recouverte de plats et de condiments de toute sorte, allant de la salade composée de différentes graines et verdures, réservée aux gourmets végétariens, jusqu'au ragoût de Bouftou fumant, arrosé d'épices mystiques, faisant saliver ce qu'il considérait comme ses plus beaux trésors. Oscillant entre gourmandise et discussion animée, la pièce coquette fut animée de puissants éclats de rires, se fondant au milieu d'un vacarme joyeux et insouciant. Il regardait avec tendresse le dragonnet noir dévorer en une bouchée un Mulou de Mer avec difficulté, sous les acclamations de son frère au teint hâlé, hilare en avisant ses frères aînés lancer un compte à rebours, comme s'ils cherchaient à pulvériser le record du gobage de Mulou. Puis emportés ce baquet lumineux, ils se seraient mis à chanter des couplets remaniés, des refrains modifiés, cassés par les commentaires divertissants et enjoués de l'un et l'autre. Il se souvint avoir ressenti un sentiment devenu trop rare, celui de ses joues tiraillées par ses muscles buccinateurs sans cesse contractés ou de ses lèvres presque gercées, force de les avoir étirés constamment ces dernières heures.

Le retour à la réalité fut donc assez difficile. Surtout qu'il ne la comprenait qu'à moitié, cette réalité. Oscillant entre la berceuse de Morphée et les ricanements enfantins de deux plaisantins, il toisa un regard badaud dans lequel il y devinait son reflet, puis une lignée de dents, acérées comme les canines d'un bambin, formant un arc de cercle parfait, comme si la génétique s'était saisie d'un compas pour tracer son arcade, délaissant les autres parties grossièrement imparfaites de son corps. Son nez le chatouilla, balayé par de longs poils filasses, grisâtres, mais son instinct primaire de survit l'empêcha d'éternuer, pour ne pas effrayer la bestiole velue.

L'aubergiste finit par noter très clairement qu'une Arakne Majeure prenait son ventre pour un tabouret et que sa pelle n'était pas à portée de main. Toutes les informations nécessaires venaient de subir le processus naturel de l'intégration, d'analyse et de la réception. Il ne restait plus que la réaction.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alibert, maire du village modeste qu'était Emelka, hurla. Un hurlement à alerter les voisins, ou bien à exploser les tympans du monstre, ou encore à déclencher un autre tapage, provenant cette fois de la pièce voisine.

Des pas de petits pieds nus se firent entendre dans le couloir, claquant contre le parquet, la porte déjà entrouverte – déjà entrouverte ? - s'ouvrit complétement sur une paire de jumeaux.

Le premier abordait un teint sombre, marqué par deux démarcations argentés recouvrant ses zygomatiques. Ses cheveux d'un blanc immaculé, céleste, cascadaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Si les yeux du second étaient grands et limpides, les siens étaient étroits, ornés d'iris doré piqueté de cuivre. L'ironie voulait que son frère adopte les mêmes couleurs. Son visage hâlé était bel et bien encadré par une touffe blanche, mais surtout par son volumineux chapeau noir, agrémenté de deux oreilles pointues, dressées comme la queue d'un piou. Bien que ce dernier n'ait pas arrivé à dompter sa crinière, Alibert nota que la chevelure céleste du plus petit n'était pas dérangée. C'était comme une validation. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne sortait du lit.

Et à en juger par les joues rougies de l'Eliatrope, Alibert mit le doigt sur le facteur déclencheur de ce raffut.

« Grougal, Chibi, c'est vous qui avez fait entrer cette Arakne ? »

La bestiole concernée se dandinait de gauche à droite, victime d'une perte de l'équilibre aiguë, comme si le cri de sa victime avait écrasé son nerf vestibulocochléaire rien qu'avec la puissance de sa vocalise. Ne sachant sur quel pied danser, la bestiole tituba sur un chemin incertain vers la sortie, sous les yeux rieurs de la petite fratrie.

« Oh, c'était donc qu'une Arakne… marmonna Grougal avec un timbre trop moqueur pour sonner innocent. Grougal et Chibi avions si peur que ce soit un monstre ! »

Le père des deux rejetons arqua un sourcil accusateur, roula difficilement sur le côté et fouilla dans son tiroir à la recherche d'une clé. Il s'en empara, étonné de l'avoir trouvée directement, mais non convaincu. Les deux galopins avaient réussi à faire entrer la bête sans ouvrir la porte de l'auberge. Il balaya les jumeaux du regard et se concentra d'autant plus sur l'enfant émotif, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tirerait rien du dragon, bien trop malicieux.

« Chibi.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

L'enfant trébucha sur ses deux pieds, comme un bambin apprenant à se tenir debout. Ses petites incisives écrasèrent sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il chantonna dans sa barbe.

« J'ai… peut-être réussi à faire rentrer l'araignée…

\- Arakne, corrigea Grougal

\- C'est pareil ! bouda soudainement Chibi en plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne.

\- Non, « Araignée », ça n'existe pas !

\- Et comment tu as fait, si tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir la porte ? s'empressa Alibert, les yeux pétillants. »

La moue disparut de son minois, laissant place à un sourire éclatant.

« J'ai réussi papa ! Je sais _enfin_ faire des portails ! »

Et pour prouver ses dires, il en créa un en direction des bras de son père adoptif. Le rire de l'enfant se transforma en couinement quand son frère, qui avait repris sa forme draconique, les avait rejoints dans le lit familial. Toute idée de punition envolée, le papa poule serra contre lui les deux garnements. Ils grandissaient si vite ! Il n'avait pas le temps de dire « Blanquette de Bouftou » que ses petits pious s'envolèrent déjà de leurs propres ailes ! Yugo sera tellement fier en voyant son petit frère apprendre si vite – ses entraînements y étaient pour quelque chose. Yugo…

Il ne fut pas le seul à songer à l'aîné de la famille lorsqu'il se rendit compte du silence qui plombait désormais dans la chambre. Ses bras entourèrent mollement les épaules des jumeaux, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien là, _eux_.

« Yugo va bientôt revenir avec grand-frère Ad… ? demanda le dragonnet dans un souffle faible.

… Bien sûr. Il vous aime, ils reviendront, assura le père de sa voix la plus gaie possible. »

Puis la chaleur de son rêve, autrefois agréable, le brûla.

Famille Percedal

« Vous êtes bel et bien en direct de l'expédition Percedal ! Réseau d'aventures qui fonctionne même au beau milieu des glaciers, tout de suite, retrouvez notre programme favori, la bastooooon !

\- Tu peux faire moins de bruit Elely ? grogna Flopin, tu m'empêches de me concentrer !

\- Et voici un nouvel animateur, quelle surprise mes amis ! Une démo, une démo ! »

Sous les acclamations de sa sœur, le petit Crâ se décida à tirer. La flèche scia l'air frais avec un bruit strident avant d'empaler en plein cœur sa cible. Excitée comme une puce, Elely aboya un triomphal hurlement et donna un coup de poing enthousiaste sur l'épaule de son frangin… trop enthousiaste visiblement, à tel point qu'elle envoya involontairement Flopin faire « coucou » au sol.

« Mais tu vas te calmer, cervelle de Iop ?!

\- Rhoo, qu'est-ce que tu peux être coincé ! … Oh oh, nouvelle sur notre chaîne, point noir droit devant, je répète, point noir sur l'horizon, droit devant !

\- Emmène-le chez l'ophtalmo. »

Elely se fendit de rire, jusqu'à…

« J'ai pas compris, en fait.

\- Tu es vraiment la fille à papa. »

Cette histoire de point noir se révéla être simplement leur mère qui tenait à vérifier si ses rejetons étaient encore vivants. Ces deux teignes trouvaient toujours le moyen de conclure chaque contexte soit par une bagarre, soit par une course-poursuite violente où Elely fut enchantée de clouer au sol son pauvre frère. Sans trop comprendre, elle les vit finir allongés dans la neige en position de l'ange et de temps à autre, l'un d'eux trouva l'idée judicieuse de balancer une boule de neige à l'autre. Inépuisables.

Evangelyne, rougit par le froid, détourna son regard vers la boite à lettre et y plongea la main. Elle ressortit vide. Soucieuse, ses prunelles émeraudes balayèrent le ciel blanc.

« Toujours rien ? souffla Tristepin qui l'avait rejointe.

\- Non… Cela va faire bientôt deux mois à présent…

\- Eh, Amalia est une princesse, elle n'a peut-être pas eu le temps ! Entre le royaume, l'haleine de son frère, toutes ces salades !

\- Je ne sais pas Pinpin, je… la belle Crâ aux cheveux blonds grimaça, je connais Amalia, elle n'est pas du genre à ne plus donner de nouvelles à sa meilleure amie. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois qu'elle m'a fait le coup ? »

Tristepin se gratta l'arrière du crâne. Effectivement, la dernière fois qu'Amalia était passée sous silence, ça a donné une lettre d'urgence les mois suivants pour leur annoncer que son royaume était sous les flots et qu'elle allait se marier à un inconnu aux projets douteux. Il s'apprêta à répondre quand…

« MAMAN, ELELY ESSAYE DE M'ENTERRER VIVANT ! »

Evangeline, tout comme Tristepin, avisa d'un œil affolé leur petite fille creuser la tombe de Flopin dans la neige, en brandissant l'engin de malheur qu'était Rubilax dans tous les sens. Pourtant, ce n'est pas ce qui choqua le plus son mari.

« Elely, Rubilax n'est pas une pelle, si tu veux creuser un trou, tu utilises tes mains !

\- Pinpin… siffla la femme enceinte.

\- Quoi ? Ah, oui, tu peux aussi utiliser une pelle !

\- D'accord papa ! »

L'espace d'un instant, toutes les pensées qui submergeaient l'ancienne garde du corps royale s'envolèrent. Avec un sourire complice, elle brava le froid avec son compagnon en direction des deux fripons, prêts à leur apprendre comment on se bat vraiment dans la neige.

Yugo et Ruel

_« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, frérot… »_

_Yugo sortit du sous-bois et déboucha sur une forêt de pins immenses et de chênes longeant les courants exutoires d'un étang. Adamaï était déposé sur l'une des branches, dans un espace éclairé faiblement par quelques filets de lumière filtrés au travers le feuillage épais des taillis. Si l'humidité, déjà accablée par la brise torride, envenima l'atmosphère, la brume qui encerclait à présent les deux frères créa une muraille mystique. Comme piégé dans un engrenage venant d'être enclenché, Yugo sentit le poids de ses précédentes paroles qui l'écrasait, lui et son cœur._

_Comment pouvait-il justifier le fait qu'il ne reconnaissait pas son propre frère ?_

_Ad resta en retrait, le dofus fermement appliqué contre son corps. Tout comme Yugo, son esprit ne pouvait être pris par la force, il fonctionnait de la même façon. L'Eliatrope regarda le sol – il se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient en hauteur – tapissé de verdures, maltraitées par les changements climatiques trop brusques. Forêt devint marécage. Il fronça les sourcils, se concentrant sur le choix de ses futurs mots._

_« Mais tu as besoin du Dofus. J't'ai déjà que j'étais pas d'accord. _

_\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ? _

_\- Parce que c'est à moi d'être raisonnable ? pointa avec aigreur Adamaï en le toisant. C'est toi qui es prêt à risque l'existence du monde pour Pinpin. J'te donnerai pas le dofus._

_\- Nous avons toujours été là les uns pour les autres Ad, et Pinpin est comme un frère, répliqua Yugo, irrité par le manque de solidarité de son jumeau._

_\- Et tu crois qu'il voudrait que tu mettes le monde en danger pour le sauver ? Que tu mettes la vie d'Eva et de ses enfants en jeu ? »_

_Il hésita, une fraction de seconde._

_« Je ferai attention, Ad !_

_\- Tu ne sais même pas les utiliser._

_\- Je… J'apprends vite ! _

_\- Ben voyons, railla le dragon. _

_\- Ad, les dofus sont utilisés de mauvaise façon, ceux d'Ogrest sont déjà en train de détruire le monde… les nôtres peuvent changer ça ! »_

_Le silence tomba, non pas comme un Iop qui trébuche maladroitement sur une racine saillante, ni comme deux âmes amoureuses qui se percutent timidement. Il tomba au même titre qu'un rocher emporté dans son sillon par un éboulement jusqu'à l'inévitable gouffre, une abîme dont on connaissait l'existence, mais qu'on évitait au soin d'un détour, irrésolu. _

_Les deux frères ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Querellés à propos du menu de la semaine, embrouillés vis-à-vis d'un entraînement trop dangereux pour leur cadet, contredits pour l'utilisation de l'Eliacube, ça, oui, mais ils restèrent toujours alliés. Adamaï se décida de mettre fin à cette règle. _

_« Non. »_

_ Le frère dragon se leva, se détourna puis partit. Yugo fit alors la pire chose qu'il puisse faire. _

_ Il attaqua son frère. _

« Je n'comprends pas… »

Sa main fendit l'air, envoyant un puissant rayon de wakfu contre le mur opposé, qui se fit transpercer sous le choc.

« Ça fait des mois qu'nous l'cherchons ! martela Yugo, la mâchoire tellement serrée qu'il ne parvint qu'avec peine à articuler. »

Ruel considéra, peiné, le jeune Eliatrope qui se laissa choir sur la première pierre à proximité, comme si ce coup l'avait vidé de toute son énergie. Cela faisait maintenant un an et plusieurs mois qu'Adamaï avait disparu.

Tous ont mis du temps à comprendre la gravité de la situation. Suite au mariage des Percedal, ils étaient retournés à Emelka dans l'insouciance la plus totale. S'ils furent d'abord surpris de ne pas retrouver le petit dragon dans sa chambre à leur arrivée, ils optèrent pour un grand chagrin. Puis les jours passèrent, jusqu'à se transformer en semaines, puis en mois. Le signal avait été lancé par les jumeaux, qui, à quelques jours de la fête de Nowel, avaient demandé à Yugo s'ils pouvaient revoir leur grand-frère en guise de cadeau. Dès le lendemain, l'Eliatrope était déjà sur les sentiers de Bonta, à la recherche des traces de son frère. Présenté comme sous forme d'excursions, il prenait la peine de rentrer régulièrement à Emelka, d'abord pour faire part de ses avancées et d'autre part pour soutenir son vieux père qu'il avait l'impression d'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Cependant, constatant avec effroi qu'il ne parvenait à trouver aucune piste, Yugo retardait au fur et à mesure ses retours à l'auberge, jusqu'à ne plus vouloir y retourner du tout.

L'interrogation et la frustration démissionnèrent pour laisser place à leurs collègues, la culpabilité et la tristesse. Un vide vint s'installer et germer, chaque seconde passée sans son frère dragon l'aidait à se développer, laissant l'éliatrope autrefois enjoué, plein d'entrain, engouffré dans une tourmente sans fin, une catatonie harassante où il passait le plus clair de son temps à se rejouer la scène de leur dispute, à la déformer, en changer les répliques, mais elles se terminaient par le même acte final. Son frère n'était plus là.

Le cœur de Ruel se pinça douloureusement en assistant au déclin du garçon qu'il considérait comme son petit-fils. Il se sentit impuissant face à ce désarroi, chaque discours d'encouragement sonnait à présent faux – ils avaient tous compris qu'Adamaï ne reviendrait pas de lui-même – et chaque geste moralisateur ou attentionné était reçu comme un ongle crissant sur un tableau noir. Il y avait des jours où le petit susurra un semblant de conversation, mais se retrouvait vite déconcentré, emporté par les pensées d'un condamné à mort, et puis il y avait des jours comme aujourd'hui où il n'arrivait plus à se contenir et se mit à fulminer sur tout et rien, en pleine détresse. Pourtant, baignant au plein milieu du désespoir, jamais Yugo ne s'était montré violent ou désagréable avec lui. Il reconnaissait son aide, mais comme un naufragé épuisé par la famine, il ne put lui rendre sa gratitude.

« Yugo, ça fait la troisième fois qu'on vient chercher Adamaï ici… on devrait rentrer à Emelka et préparer un autre chemin. »

Yugo avait l'air de vouloir l'ouvrir plusieurs fois, mais ses mâchoires refusaient de se décoller – il jurait faire du bruxisme avec le temps. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien à ajouter, il chuchota, d'une voix douloureusement cassée :

« Mais on n'a rien…

Justement, calma l'Enutrof, ça ne sert à rien de s'acharner inutilement. Et puis, tu dois aussi manquer à ta famille.

A cause de moi, les jumeaux n'ont plus leur grand-frère... »

Le vieil homme ne releva pas l'accusation, la question étant tabou et sujet à de nombreuses controverses.

« Mais il leur en reste encore un, appuya Ruel avec un léger sourire. »

Le jeune adulte fixa Ruel avec une amertume contrôlée, ses iris mornes, dénuées d'éclats qui faisaient autrefois briller son regard, chancelaient doucement.

« Rentrons à la maison… »

_« Si je t'écoute, Ad… il y en a un que je suis sûr et certain de ne jamais revoir. »_


	2. Chapter 2 : Quand l'absence pèse

**Hey !**

**Je m'excuse de l'attente, normalement j'avais prévu un chapitre par semaine, mais j'ai eu un souci avec le chapitre 3 (que je pense diviser en deux tellement il est… long, je ne sais pô trop comment je vais faire) et je voulais aussi finir le plan global du scénario. **

**En effet, je pensais reprendre grossièrement celui de la saison 3 et changer surtout vers l'épisode 9, sauf que plusieurs choses me gênaient ; le fait que le scénario soit construit pour une série animée et non pas une œuvre écrite, que vous allez avoir un goût de réchauffé voire d'ennui car il n'y aura rien de nouveau avant un moment et surtout… qu'il y a d'autres chemins sympas - à mon sens - à exploiter pour arriver aux développements voulus et au dénouement final. **

**Ainsi donc, j'ai décidé que la fanfic se déroulera pas tout de suite dans la tour. (de toute façon les personnages étaient trop stressés à l'intérieur, impossible pour eux de se remettre en question dans ces conditions, avec une Elely toujours en panique et 13 épisodes à boucler) **

**Avec ce que j'ai en tête, je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitre. Là, le 3ème et le début du 4ème (qui correspondent grosso-modo aux épisodes 1 et 2 de la série) sont déjà entamés. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre, servant de transition ! (btw, je m'excuse vis-à-vis de mon style d'écriture, ça fait des _années_ que je n'ai pas écrit et ce projet sert à me remettre dans le bain, n'hésitez pas si vous avez des remarques !)**

**CHAPITRE 2 : QUAND L'ABSENCE PESE **

Alibert, Chibi, Grougal, Yugo et Ruel

Sur le devant, la maisonnette avait tout d'une auberge traditionnelle vouée à ses aventuriers sa bonne cuisine, son ambiance bon enfant, ses ragots croustillants, aussi à ses joueurs de mandolines irréguliers. Une odeur d'épice dansait constamment dans l'air, à la fois douce et piquante, qui valsait au gré de l'arrivée des plats servis par deux fripons sous les regards attendris des spectateurs. Comme pris dans une farandole, les deux serveurs gardèrent le rythme au service, parfois échevelé par deux pas imprécis qui firent rire l'assemblée, et arrivèrent à entretenir une harmonie atypique.

Les premières tables servies, les deux jumeaux s'écrasèrent contre le flanc du comptoir, profitant de leur intermède. L'Eliatrope ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de glisser une main vers une tranche de pain habillée d'une généreuse couche de confiture, avant de se rabattre lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était déjà l'heure de s'occuper des légumes. Laver, éplucher, couper, aromatiser. Chaque temps fut orchestré honorablement jusqu'à l'arrivée des couffins ou des couverts. Leur main dynamique s'empara de différentes herbes, d'une autre ils trouvèrent l'instant pour nettoyer la paillasse. Ragoût, purée, viande grillée, poisson broché à profusion étaient déjà débités ou enfournés.

De une à quatre, ils retournèrent satisfaire l'attente des convives et la curiosité des clients. Donnant de la vie aux tables n'en possédant plus, ou ravivant la flamme à deux tourtereaux trop timides, ils enchaînèrent les groupes jusqu'à l'acte final mettant fin à leur spectacle.

« Vous avez fait un excellent travail tous les deux ! félicita Alibert à ses fils, tenez, un morceau du chef ! »

Ils eurent à peine le temps de le remercier que l'assiette était déjà vide.

Ce n'est que récemment qu'Alibert les autorisa à donner la main à la pâte à la gestion de l'auberge. S'il était aux premiers abords effrayé par le côté turbulent que pouvait avoir Grougaloragran et celui maladroit de son frère, il fut agréablement surpris de constater à quel point travailler améliorait leurs performances. Chibi, farouche et craintif de nature, devint plus sociable et se surprit à devenir plus entreprenant, ce qui ne déplût à Grougal, pouvant à présent se montrer moins surprotecteur.

Les deux faisaient une sacrée paire, tous se demandaient s'ils allaient finir par se lasser de leurs pitreries continuelles, mais ils revenaient toujours à la charge avec une nouvelle idée à mettre en pratique. Souvent, c'était Grougal qui avait les idées, et Chibi les exécutait, sauf quand il s'agissait d'expérience avec le feu. Creuser des trous dans le jardin à la recherche d'un trésor, construire une cabane dans la forêt interdite, cracher du feu dans la neige, recouvrir la grande allée de farine, essayer de mettre le feu aux toilettes… Ils collectionnaient les frasques en tout genre. Alibert adorait ses enfants, mais il n'était pas contre un petit coup de main de temps en temps, d'autant plus qu'il avait beau y mettre toutes ses forces, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à les gronder, pas quand ils prenaient leurs bouilles d'ange toutes penaudes. Le seul était immunisé par cette attaque Attraction était Adamaï…

Les clients appréciaient la nouvelle génération, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait d'un dragon et d'un Eliatrope, bien que certaines personnes trop curieuses se retrouvèrent déçues en apprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas – encore – le droit d'utiliser leur magie respective. Alibert arrivait tout de même à capter l'attention de ses fougueux aventuriers en contant les exploits et les parcours singuliers de son fils Yugo – quand ce n'était pas lui-même. Ils étaient capables d'écouter ses récits et descriptions improvisées des jours entiers avec un plaisir jamais démenti, bien plus que les rumeurs circulantes çà et là sur le royaume des douze. Toutes ces aventures enivrantes furent peintes, par la main fougueuse de l'esprit, allant des coteaux muris par le soleil, les ombres s'étendant sur les pics montagneux, le vent glacial fouettant la neige, inlassable océan vaste, fiancé à bien des navires…

Pourtant, même avec un sourire aux lèvres, Alibert savait que cette vie exceptionnelle enfermait paradoxalement son fils dans une cage verrouillée et animée de tumultes trop violents. Il avait été éduqué pour suivre une vie simple d'Enutrof, successeur d'une modeste auberge, veillant sur un village paisible dont l'horizon se limitait aux prairies jonchées de ruisseaux et aux forêts denses de noisetiers. Aujourd'hui il se trouve être un fils des étoiles, toujours par monts et par vaux, destiné à gouverner, durant des siècles et des siècles, sur un peuple ancestral ayant la maîtrise de l'énergie vitale. Chacun d'eux préférait éviter le sujet, d'autant plus depuis la perte d'Adamaï, tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait hâte du moment venu de prendre ses responsabilités.

Au même moment, une ovation enthousiaste résonna depuis la salle de réception. Les têtes des trois cuistots jaillirent de la porte pour mettre le doigt sur la cause de cette exaltation, avant de la rejoindre en voyant le retour de ce bon vieux Ruel et de l'éternel enfant au chapeau bleu.

Yugo ne faisait absolument pas ses vingt-et-un an, non seulement par sa taille, mais surtout par son corps d'adolescent. Son être dégageait une sorte de gentillesse solaire, marquée par ses cheveux en bataille, blonds comme les blés. Il avait conservé ses grands yeux noisette diaphanes et contrairement à ses cadets, abordait un teint clair, légèrement hâlé par le soleil. En bref, il n'avait rien d'un guerrier, avec son apparence fluette d'enfant à qui on offrirait un ballon. Un sourire incertain commença à se dessiner sur son minois quand…

« Grand-frère ! s'exclamèrent en chœur Chibi et Grougal. »

Yugo reçut pour accueil deux boulets humains qu'étaient devenus les jumeaux, excités dans ses bras. Il les enlaça avec autant d'entrain, profitant de ce paisible moment qui pouvait perdre toute sa douceur en une seule interrogation. A sa surprise, cette dernière ne vint pas tout de suite et sentit plutôt une généreuse paluche qui dérangea son chapeau. L'Eliatrope se rendit compte que ça faisait effectivement presque deux mois qu'il n'était pas rentré et qu'il commençait à se faire désirer. Ruel esquiva habilement l'étreinte générale d'un œil affectueux, avant de saluer son vieil ami.

Quand les doigts de Yugo se crispèrent sur la tête de ses frères, la famille comprit tout de suite les nouvelles – ou plutôt le manque de nouvelles. Le dragon eut alors l'intelligence de garder un grand sourire avant d'empoigner son frère de sang.

« Chibi sait maintenant utiliser ses portails !

\- Hein ? Quoi, déjà ? héla Yugo, pris au vif.

\- Il sait en faire, répondit Alibert, mi-figue mi-raisin, les maîtriser, c'est un autre débat.

\- Oula… Tu as dû t'amuser, toi, ricana platement Ruel.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu autant de monstres dans ma maison… ni même de toute ma vie.

\- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de papa quand il a ouvert en grand le placard à confiture et bim ! Un Polter a surgi !

\- Tu m'apprendras à monter dans les arbres avec ? demanda l'enfant aux cheveux blancs, les yeux pétillants.

\- Maintenant on pourra jouer tous les quatre avec Az et ses petits ! renchérit Grougal avec entrain.

\- On pourra faire des concours ! Celui qui ira le plus vite ?

\- Ou celui qui ira le plus loin !

\- Et tu crois que je pourrais courir rapidement avec ?

\- Et voler ?

\- Marcher sur l'eau ?

\- Oh, du calme, ria Yugo, évidemment qu'on fera tout ça !

\- Laissez votre frère s'installer un peu, apaisa gentiment Alibert, tu as l'air d'avoir faim, mon p'tit piou… Mettez-vous à une table, je vais vous servir un bon gratin, ça va vous réchauffer.

\- Je peux m'en occuper papa…

\- Non, non, tu rentres d'un long voyage, tu iras aussi te reposer, ta chambre est toujours prête à t'accueillir. »

Amalia

De longues tiges humides recouvertes d'épiphytes s'inclinaient au-dessus d'elle. Amalia était dignement assise dans la salle de réception, le regard mélancolique baissé vers les feuilles tombantes de l'ombre d'une orchidée. Autour d'elle, l'atmosphère est lourde de rosée, la brume s'entremêlait avec l'air frais, cachait parfois les arbres voûtés vers la terre, les feuillages autrefois tournés vers le ciel. La brise ballotait les peines et les peurs, ne laissant pas l'espoir prendre place. La princesse n'avait plus rien d'une fleur épanouie et se rapprochait plus d'un bourgeon privé de son stigmate. Un bourdonnement incessant fredonnait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle put y distinguer quelques mots limpides

« malia… ? … Amalia ? »

La concernée se retourna et considéra une divine princesse osamodas. Sa voix était suave, mélodieuse, ses cheveux blonds caressaient la courbe excessive de son dos. Ses iris, étroits et envoutants, rivés sur la sadida, semblaient vouloir comme percer ses pensées.

« Votre repas ne vous plaît pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr, c'est délicieux, répondit-elle sans conviction, les sourcils déjà inclinés.

\- Mais tu as la tête ailleurs, n'est pas petite sœur ? intervint Armand, son grand frère. »

Silence.

Amalia se fit violence pour ne pas s'énerver ou manquer de respect envers la noble – totalement antipathique à ses yeux – qui venait de lui serrer la main.

« Alors c'est à nous qu'il revient de vous changer les idées.

\- Inutile de vous embêter pour moi, Aurora.

\- J'aimerais vous présenter quelqu'un qui a beaucoup de points communs avec vous… »

Amalia lui échangea un regard blasé, peu gênée étrangement.

Les gardes laissèrent passer un homme qu'elle put détailler à loisir, d'autant plus qu'Aurora s'était décalée plaisamment pour dégager l'espace. Un gaillard, hâlé avec une bonne tête de guerrier, se tint près de la table royale. Il paraissait être un homme de qualité à la physionomie robuste, solide, fort, _grand_. La princesse sadida se retrouva déconfite, elle sentait le début d'une céphalée coercitive détoner ses neurones comme une traînée de poudre. Elle avait toujours un sentiment d'exaspération qui la hantait, précédé d'une mauvaise appréhension.

La princesse était une femme aventureuse, ambitieuse, mais romantique. On l'avait toujours bercée de contes de fée, où elle se ferait sauver par un prince charmant, à la figure séduisante, de sang royal et à la carrure de combattant. On lui avait présenté ce destin comme un rêve, elle le voyait maintenant comme un cauchemar. Elle avait failli en faire l'expérience avec le comte Harebourg, un vieil ennemi de Bonta qui s'était révélé être un amoureux transi à son égard. Il avait tout du prince qu'on lui avait vendu sauveur de son royaume, beau, puissant, amoureux. Le souvenir de ses sanglots la veille de son mariage – bien qu'il fût annulé - persistait au fond de son cœur.

Le romantisme laissa sa place à la politique, à présent, Amalia n'était plus qu'un cordon servant à unir deux contrées différentes. Le passé a démontré combien le royaume avait besoin d'alliance. Lors des précédentes tragédies, personne ne s'était donné la peine de fournir une assistance quelconque. Armand fut le premier à lancer l'initiative et se fiancer à la princesse osamodas. Depuis cette entente – pacte, corrigea mentalement Amalia – le couple royal ne cessait de lui envoyer des signaux pour lui rappeler ses responsabilités.

« Et qui est ce monsieur, puisqu'il me semble que vous m'avez présenté tous vos frères ? demanda platement la sadida, avec une pointe d'accusation et d'irritation qu'elle peinait à camoufler.

\- Amalia ! Un peu de respect pour ma dame ! protesta Armand.

\- Laissez, mon prince, Amalia ne pensait pas à mal…

\- Je ne pense pas à mal, mais mettez-vous dans la tête que je ne suis plus une enfant, et que je comprends très bien ce que vous essayez de faire. »

Et avec ça, Amalia poussa sa chaise, avec l'évidente intention de se tirer.

« Même à table, tout n'est que politique… marmotta-t-elle. Dorénavant, je mangerai dans ma chambre. »

Elle les planta là.

L'aigre brise soufflait à nouveau par toutes les fissures du château, des feuilles détachées de leur arbre saupoudraient le plancher du couloir comme une pluie continuelle. Amalia écouta ses propres pas résonner, comme pour se réconforter dans sa solitude. Elle détestait ça, la solitude. Sans personne pour parler, pour écouter ou pour distraire, on se sent obligé de s'écouter, de se pencher sur nos problèmes. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent cependant en passant devant une porte gardée et verrouillée.

Il fallait remettre les évènements dans leur contexte pour comprendre le secret de cette fameuse porte. Suite à l'accident des dofus, il avait été décidé qu'ils soient confiés à une personne de confiance, assez puissante pour repousser les gourmands et suffisamment loyale pour ne pas en abuser. Goultard fut choisi pour remplir cette mission, avant de revenir sur sa décision une paire de mois après.* En effet, les données venaient d'être actualisées ; une organisation de l'ombre souhaitait s'en emparer. Réceptif à ce choix, Yugo décida alors de répartir les dofus. Goultard conserva le dofus de Glip et Baltazar ainsi que celui de Chibi et Grougaloragran. C'est à ce moment que la princesse sadida avait proposé son aide pour la conservation du dofus de Yugo et Adamaï ainsi que celui de Nora et Efrim. Une pièce spécifique dont on étouffait au mieux l'existence, fut réservée à ce dessein, agrémentée de nombreux gardes et pièges en tout genre. Pour des raisons de sécurité, ils n'eurent pas d'informations sur le gardien du dofus de Qilby et Shinonome ainsi que celui de Mina et Phaéris. Ainsi, cette porte ornée de voussures sculptées en relief dans le bois menait à une énième pièce servant de leurre, au cas où des personnes trop intrépides chercheraient à s'emparer de ce trésor.

Soupir.

La confrérie lui manquait. Sa meilleure amie Eva, son ami Tristepin, même ce vieux radin de Ruel, puis – surtout - _Yugo_. La solitude ne lui allait pas, la présence des autres lui était son verni et sans personne pour discuter, elle se sentait écaillée. La peine dans l'âme et les soucis plein la tête, elle partit buller dans la chambre du roi, son père mourant.

Alibert, Chibi, Grougal, Yugo et Ruel

« Eh ! Yugo, tu m'écoutes ? sermonna Chibi en secouant son frère.

\- …, répondit intelligemment le concerné.

\- Grougal, pourquoi il répond pas ?

\- Parce que tu es assommant.

\- Il est encore là ?

\- Devant toi.

\- Il a l'air ailleurs !

\- Dans sa tête.

\- Tu crois qu'il pense à quoi ?

\- A comment te faire taire ?

\- Il doit penser à Amalia.

\- Sûrement.

\- Eh, je vous entends, hein ! »

Yugo et Ruel étaient s'assis au comptoir, en compagnie des jumeaux qui portaient à ravir un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ils avaient recommencé à bouillonner en racontant tout ce qu'il s'est passé durant son absence, allant des blagues sournoises à la fois où la cuisine avait failli prendre feu – et la fois où elle avait _vraiment_ pris feu. Emporté par l'euphorie, ils en oublièrent presque la raison de son départ. Yugo les écoutait d'une oreille attentive, jusqu'à ce que son regard admiratif se déporta sur un détail singulier à l'écart sur les arrières était attablé un groupe d'eniripsa, s'entretenant sur l'efficacité de l'armoise sur les maladies auto-immunes et l'intérêt des recherches de la branche moléculaire. Il y avait là des médecins reconnus, des pharmaciens chercheurs, des spécialistes de la préparation officinale, herboristes en tout genre, éreintés par leur séjour. Ce tableau n'aurait rien eu d'anormal s'ils n'étaient pas aussi _nombreux_.

« Vous avez fait une collaboration avec des Eniripsa ou quoi ?

\- Non, ils sont en route pour le royaume sadida.

\- Pourquoi ça ? interrogea l'énutrof.

\- Ben parce que l-…

\- Chibi, Grougal ! appela nerveusement Alibert de la cuisine, venez apporter les assiettes ! »

Penauds, ils s'exécutèrent.

Ruel et Yugo échangèrent un regard entendu, légèrement alarmant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que l'Eliatrope se téléporte dans la cuisine.

« …nt de rentrer, était en train d'expliquer le cuisiner, ne lui parlez pas de ça avant…

\- Parler de quoi ?

\- Yugo ! Les plats arrivent, tu peux retourner à ta place.

\- Parler de quoi ? insista le fils aîné, connaissant d'avance la rengaine.

\- Tu préfères du pain d'épice ou aux céréales pour accompagner ?

\- N'importe, tu ne sais toujours pas faire du pain, ricana-t-il avant de reprendre son air sérieux, parler de quoi ?

\- Tu as remarqué que j'ai changé les rideaux – Grougal a brûlé les anciens – ça donne un bon côté convivial, non ?

\- Oui, ils sont très beaux. Parler de quoi ?

\- Eh, tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi ?

_\- Non_. Parler de quoi ?

\- Tu veux bien t'occuper de tes frères quand je travaille ?

\- Tenez, vous deux, j'ai rapporté une boufball, commenta platement Yugo avant de lancer l'objet à l'extérieur, parler de quoi ?

\- Ecoute mon piou, je t'en parlerai quand le moment sera venu, tu comprends ?

\- Je comprends.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Parler de quoi ? »

Gros soupir.

Le visage d'Alibert prit une toute autre dimension. Ses yeux normalement rieurs et affectueux se contractèrent, ses lèvres s'ouvrirent, incertaines des mots à choisir, sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge nouée. Yugo marqua une pause, agité par la panique, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Quand Alibert croisa le regard de son fils, il s'empressa de le rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas ta Amalia. »

Yugo ne releva pas le « ta ».

« C'est le roi Sheran Sharm, soupira-t-il finalement, il est très malade. Les Eniripsa se sont mobilisés dernièrement, ils ne cessent de faire des allers-retours. »

Les oreilles de l'Eliatrope s'abattirent contre son crâne, chagriné, la mine stupéfaite.

Bien qu'il n'eût jamais été sentimentalement proche du roi Sadida, il entretenait une relation privilégiée avec ce dernier, gâté de respect. Considéré – un peu à tort selon lui – comme le sauveur du royaume sadida et jouissant d'un titre royal, Yugo et toute sa famille furent toujours les bienvenue au palais. Il ignorait si c'était à cause de son corps d'enfant à choyer ou bien de l'affection que lui portait la princesse, mais l'Eliatrope jurait que le roi le voyait comme un membre de la famille, toujours d'un œil bienveillant et ouvert. De surcroît, c'était surtout le père à Amalia.

Amalia ne lui avait jamais parlé de ses problèmes de famille – en y repensant, elle parlait rarement de ses problèmes tout court. Geindre pour une tache de café sur sa plus belle robe, râler sur tout ce qui ne sentait pas la rose ou encore pester contre tous ceux qui osait lui lancer une pique malvenue, ça, elle ne s'en privait jamais. Ses tourments, en revanche, étaient partagés via des non-dits.

La seule et unique fois qu'elle laissa ouvrir son coffret intérieur débordant de fardeaux était lors de la célébration du troisième anniversaire d'Elely et Flopin. Ce jour-là, il pleuvait. Il pleuvait tant que l'humidité se glissait au travers les jointures, les gouttelettes rampaient, perfides. Ils étaient tous trempés jusqu'aux os, l'air idiot. Pinpin essayait en vain de rattraper le gâteau d'anniversaire – une superbe pièce montée fruitée - tandis qu'Eva tentait de calmer les enfants – effrayés ou énervés, il ne s'en rappelait plus trop. Amalia s'était contentée d'aller chercher des serviettes, en prenant soin d'en prendre une supplémentaire pour chaque Eliatrope, sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne retireraient pour rien au monde leur chapeau. Yugo s'était retourné pour la remercier, sans s'attendre à voir la princesse, morose, prendre place près de la fenêtre, les yeux rivés vers le déluge. Il n'avait jamais vu ce regard, rempli de chagrin, de douleur, voilé de lassitude. Remarquant qu'il s'était arrêté à une distance trop respectable, la sadida lui lança un sourire penaud. Où était passé la tristesse qui teintait ses prunelles ?

« Cette pluie alors, elle tombe jamais quand il le faudrait ! »

Un mois plus tard, Eva lui apprit que la reine Sadida s'était éteinte un jour d'été. Le soleil était éclatant ce jour-là. Moqueur.

« Il faut… Il faut qu-

\- Que tu ailles au royaume sadida soutenir ton amie, oui, compléta Alibert. »

L'enfant éternel sourit d'un air vague. Ça lui faisait mal de laisser son seul parent à la charge de l'auberge, elle avait gagné en popularité et était devenu un lieu incontournable pour les aventuriers.

« Fais pas cette tête, regarde-toi, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. »

Son père avait raison : Yugo était complétement éteint.

« Et je viendrai avoir toi, bonhomme, rassura Ruel qui s'était joint à eux – initialement parce qu'il commençait à avoir faim. On y sera plus rapidement avec mon petit bijou ! Héhé !

\- Je te remercie Ruel… soupira Yugo, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Amalia est ma meilleure amie, elle m'a beaucoup soutenue lorsqu'Adamaï est parti… elle a participé à sa recherche, a accepté de conserver deux dofus, j'ai une dette.

\- Comme s'il n'y avait que ça, ricana le vieil Enutrof. »

Yugo piqua un fard, mais ne nia pas. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait cessé de se voiler la face, Yugo éprouvait des sentiments forts pour la princesse, sentiments qu'il a cherché à enterrer et tasser avec la distance et le temps. Quand bien même ils avaient qu'un an d'écart, il serait toujours considéré comme son « petit frère », ou pire, son « petit ami » en veillant à ne pas rajouter de trait d'union entre les deux mots.

« Nous aussi, nous t'accompagnerons ! »

Grougal.

« Alors là, hors de question, vous restez avec papa !

\- Mais euh ! geignit son frère Eliatrope, nous aussi on aimerait partir à l'aventure !

\- Ce n'est pas une aventure, Chibi… et puis, vous êtes trop jeunes.

\- Tu es parti jeune à ton premier voyage !

\- J'étais plus grand.

\- « Grand », ça se discute… marmonna Ruel.

\- Ça, c'est un coup bas, Ruel !

\- Il est jaloux de ta jeunesse, plaisanta le maire d'Emelka.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour vous allez apprendre à respecter vos aînés ? ronchonna le concerné. »

Les plus jeunes pouffèrent de rire puis reprirent leurs yeux brillants d'étoiles. Yugo sembla hésiter et regarda son père adoptif, qui se grattait le menton, pensif.

« Les clients viennent souvent pour voir vos trois bouilles et puis… je ne sais pas combien de temps vous allez rester là-bas.

\- Dans pas longtemps, renchérit immédiatement Chibi, on va juste faire un câlin à Amalia et on revient !

\- Et si le monde trouve le moyen d'être en danger en chemin ?

\- C'est fini tout ça, répondit calmement Ruel, le ciel ne va pas toujours nous tomber sur la tête, on n'est pas dans un roman.

\- Ou une mauvaise fanfic. »

Alibert quitta le regard pétillant des jumeaux pour le poser sur Yugo. Bon sang, il avait l'air complétement à bout.

« Vous reviendrez vite ?

\- Alors c'est oui ? hurla l'Eliatrope au chapeau noir.

\- Je te le promets, papa.

\- On dirait bien, constata Grougal.

\- Mais pas avant demain, je veux profiter de vos minois encore ce soir et je dois vous préparer de la _vraie_ nourriture – parce que les salades Sadida…

\- Il faudra aussi prévoir de l'argent, pour le zaap, comme on sera plusieurs… répliqua Ruel, détendu. »

Forcément.

« Bien sûr. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu fasses ce geste.

\- Oh ça va, hein ! Je payerai des glaces, protesta-t-il en ignorant les « Ouaiiiis, des glaaaces ! » des enfants. Et t'en fais pas Alibert, je te les ramènerai tous. »

Pendant ce temps, du côté du disparu…

« Full ! s'exclama une osamodas aux cheveux roses.

\- Carré, répliqua un Ecaflip au pelage noir.

\- Paire… Ush, tu as triché.

\- On arrête de se plaindre et on se transforme.

\- Hors de question. On refait une deuxième manche.

\- Allez Ad ! C'est qui le chacha à sa Coqueline ? »

*** C'est la première "grosse" modification de la saison 3, comme la récupération n'a pas été trop expliquée, je me permets d'utiliser cette branche pour construire un arc dessus. La deuxième étant la participation plus active de Chibi et Grougal. (parce que tout le monde est déprimé sinon, duh)**

**Bon, sinon… que quelqu'un donne des benzodiazépines à ce pauvre Yugooo !**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3, qui contiendra du yumalia (enfin !)**


End file.
